


Surprise

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hanukkah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Stiles brings a little unexpected Chanukkah joy to Derek's door.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Sterek8Nights on Tumblr!

Derek opens the door, " _ What are you doing here? _ " already on the tip of his tongue, only for the question to catch in his throat when he sees Stiles waiting for him, a plate and a large canvas bag balanced in his arms.

"Hey, big guy, I uh… I brought Channukah!" Stiles says, uncertainty tinging his voice and his smile. Derek feels the surprise take over his expression, and the joyful smile that Stiles flashes in response makes Derek's heart stutter. 

He steps side to let Stiles in, takes the plate of what turn out to be latkes, and gently catches Stiles' arm as he walks past. "I haven't had a proper Channukah in a really long time. Thank you," Derek says sincerely.

Stiles takes Derek's hand and gives it a light squeeze, letting his hand linger long enough that they're almost but not quite holding hands. "You've got a family now, Der, can't have you missing out on the holidays; wouldn't be the same without you. But no using your superpowers to figure out what your presents are before it's time to open 'em!" he says with a wink, reluctantly dropping Derek's hand.

Derek takes a minute to let the truth of what Stiles said sink in, he does have family again. Stiles and John and Scott and Melissa, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Cora and Peter; they've made themselves a family, and Stiles has worked to make sure Derek doesn't forget it. He's grateful for it, but just then, standing in his foyer, watching Stiles move around in his space, setting a menorah and a box of candles on the countertop, he's also just  _ happy _ . 

Then, his brain catches up. "Wait, did you say presents? I get presents? Is that what's in the bag?!" Derek exclaims, excitedly making his way towards the kitchen and the sound of Stiles' laughter.

  
  



End file.
